THE ZOMBIE ZONE
by yodaai
Summary: " Dan aku mencurigai Luhan, " " Kris memakai jubah hitam dengan membawa belati, " " Jangan sakiti dia! " " Baekhyun! " " Kami pendaki gunung yang tersesat. Kami ingin menumpang tidur semalam saja. Bolehkah Tuan? " " Aku Chanyeol.. " " Tidak. Aku bukan teman mereka berdua " " KALIAN SEMUA.. LARIII! " " Minseok kemarilah! " - ALL COUPLE EXO


**Tittle** : The Zombie Zone

**Author** : Yodaai | Twitter : puspahelen26

**Length **: Multichapter

**Main Cast **: All Member EXO and Other

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, and Fantasy

WARNING!

Fanfiction ini mengandung unsure YAOI/BoysxBoys. Mohon pengertianya :)) dan juga Fanfic ini di posting di FB Pribadi saya.. jadi apabila ada kesamaan dari segi semuanya, tidak ada unsure keplagiatan atau peniruan yang disengaja, karena itu juga karya saya yang terposting di tempat lain :))

KEEP READING!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Kim Jongin. Ia menempatkan pantatnya pada lantai jembatan di tepi danau. Anak laki-laki itu meremas gulungan kertas yang ia bawa. Kini, fikirannya sedang kacau. Saat di masa-masa ujian semester seperti ini, dia yang memegang nama sebagai ketua tim sepakbola di sekolahnya harus menerima keadaan yang memilukan. Timnya sedang diambang ambang kehancuran. Terancam gugur dari perlombaan besar diakibatkan salah satu rekan timnya yang berperan penting sebagai striker tidak dapat mengikuti perlombaan final minggu depan, dikarenakan ada sebuah insiden yang membuat striker itu cidera. _

_" __Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pelatih pasti akan marah besar " Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap gerakan air yang tenang malam itu. _

_SETT'_

_" __Kau payah! " Jongin menegakkan duduknya. Ia mendengar suara lain selain dirinya di tempat itu. _

_" __Kau payah! " Jongin memelototkan matanya ketika udara malam berhembus mistis di leher belakangnya. Ia mencoba mengendalikan denyut nadinya yang mulaitidak teratur. _

_" __Kau payah! " _

_" __Siapa kau?! " Jongin berdiri sembari menodongkan gulungan kertas yang tengah ia genggam. _

_ " __Beritahu aku, kau siapa? Muncullah! " gertak jongin yang pelan pelan mulai bisa bersikap tenang. _

_" __Kau masih bertanya aku siapa? " seseorang itu masih tidak menampakkan wujudnya. Jongin tetap menatap sekelilingnya yang hanya terlihat beberapa rumah kosong tak berpenghuni itu. Ia menelan salivanya cepat, ketika seseorang menghembuskan nafas gusar di belakangnya. Jongin berbalik dengan cepat._

_" __K.. Kris? Kau.. " Pemuda tinggi yang ada dihadapan jongin itu menampakkan senyum sengitnya. Jongin memundurkan langkahnya perlahan, memposisikan dirinya agar benar benar bisa menjauh dari anak laki-laki yang ber-aura mistis itu._

_" __Aku kembali untuk kalian.. bagaimana? " ujar pemuda itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin pelan-pelan. Sedangkan Jongin, memundurkan langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah benda tajam yang digenggam anak laki-laki bernama Kris itu._

_" __Jangan coba coba kau! Mundur! Cepaatt! " gertak Jongin. Kris tak menghiraukan gertakan Jongin. Ia terus menjalankan aksinya, dan jongin semakin ketakutan. _

_" __Kris.. percayalah. Insiden itu benar benar membuatku menyesal. Kalau kau dendam, kau boleh menghukumku.. tapi, jangan bunuh— "_

_JLEBB'_

_" __Sudah terlambat Kim Jongin! Dan kau benar benar payah " Jongin jatuh terkapar di tanah, dan.._

_BLAMM'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_CHAPTER 1_**

" Apa kau yakin kalau orang yang kau maksud itu Kris? " ujar Minseok sembari meneguk coffe-latte nya siang itu. Kedua temannya tampak menatap serius anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk bersandar di sebelahnya.

" Aku yakin kalau itu Kris! " ujar si pembawa topik—Jongin. Seorang pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya memandangnya remeh.

" Bagaimana bisa kau yakin kalau itu Kris? Kurasa mimpi itu hanya sebuah omong kosong. Jangan terlalu dipercaya.. " Sanggah pemuda berkemeja polos itu—sebut saja dia Baekhyun. Dan Jongin meliriknya tak suka untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Itu nyata! Kau tidak percaya? Buktinya gulungan schedule latihan kita tadi pagi sudah tidak ada di nakas! " ucap Jongin. Ketiga temannya menatap air muka Jongin dengan santai. Seperti itulah sejak tadi—seberapa serius Jongin berucap, tidak ada diantara ketiga temannya yang akan berpihak kepada cerita konyolnya—pagi itu. Jongin menghela nafas kesal.

" Mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya, " ujar pemuda lain yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun dengan sebungkus roti panggang ditangannya—Sehun namanya.

" Tidak mungkin! Di mimpiku, saat aku bertemu dengan si jubah hitam itu aku sedang membawa gulungan schedule kita.. aku berfikir bahwa gulungan itu jatuh di danau. Dan yang aku lihat pagi ini aku tidak menemukannya di tanganku bahkan di nakas. Jadi mana mungkin aku lupa menaruhnya? " kata Jongin berusaha meyakinkan ketiga temannya. " Kalian dengar? Ini kan sudah termasuk bukti bahwa mimpiku itu nyata! Percayalah " sambungnya.

" Kalau kami percaya dengan cerita konyolmu.. kenapa kau belum mati? Kau bilang kau ditusuk dengan belati, " sanggah Baekhyun lagi. Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

" Aku yakin itu hanya akal-akalan dari Kris saja.. " ucap Jongin. " Kalian harus percaya padaku.. kumohon! Kita juga harus menemui Kris agar masalah ini cepat selesai, " lanjutnya. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

" Kris itu sudah mati! Lalu sekarang kau berfikir bahwa kita harus menemuinya? Apa kau gila? Kau berharap bisa berbicara dengan mayat?! " sentak Baekhyun dengan kesal.

" Dia tidak mati! " kata Jongin tak mau kalah.

" Dia sudah mati! Kau ini bagaimana? Padahal kau sendiri membunuh dia di jurang. Sudahlah.. biarkan saja dia mati! Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu turnamen kita lagi— "

" Dia masih hidup Baekhyun! Aku yakin itu! " Jongin

" Apa yang menguatkan pernyataanmu tuan Kim Jongin? " Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

" Ada bukti lain.. " Jongin. " Luhan. Dia di mimpiku terkena cidera dan kris bilang padaku kalau diantara kita akan ada yang segera mati. Jadi Luhan— "

" Dia tidak bisa datang kemari karena harus menjemput adiknya di bandara, " potong Sehun sambil melahap kembali roti panggang isi sosis—miliknya. Jongin menutup mulutnya.

Keheningan pun terbentuk. Baekhyun duduk kembali dengan menatap canggung teman-temannya. Hingga dering ponsel memecah keheningan mereka.

_" __Halo? "_

_" __Minseok kumohon ke rumah sakit sekarang! Jangan lupa ajak kawan-kawan juga ya? " _Minseok mengernyitkan dahi. Jongin, Sehun, serta Baekhyun memandangnya serius.

_" __Ada apa Chanyeol? Siapa yang sakit? "_

_" __Luhan dianiaya orang tidak dikenal. Kakinya kirinya tertebas belati. Sudah ya aku tutup dulu..penjelasannya nanti saja.. cepat kemari, "_ dan **_PIP!_** Panggilan terputus. Ketiga teman Minseok memasang wajah bertanya ' apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol padamu? '

" Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit. Luhan terkena musibah.. " ujar Minseok dengan nada bergetar menyebut salah satu nama temannya yang terkena celaka dengan kaki tertebas—oh itu sangat menyeramkan.

" Bagaimana bisa? " tanya Sehun sembari berdiri dari duduknya diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

" Sudahlah.. kita bahas di rumah sakit saja.. " ujar Minseok.

Jongin memutar memorinya—ia ingat di mimpinya, Luhan cidera menjelang turnamen sekolah dikarenakan sebuah insiden dan sekarang ia harus dikejutkan saat Chanyeol—temannya menelpon Minseok bahwa Luhan dianiaya oleh orang tidak dikenal.

_" __Apa itu Kris? Apa Kris masih hidup? Áku meninggalkannya di jurang waktu itu.. mungkin saja dia belum mati. Tapi kalau dia mati, apa tujuan ia kembali? "_ ujarnya dalam hati. Kegelisahan mulai mencuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Jadi kaki Luhan ditebas? Kenapa bisa? " Sehun memulai pembicaraan dengan air muka tak tenang. sepasang matanya menatap kondisi Luhan yang tampak tak berdaya di ranjang—di sampingnya.

" Tapi kalian tidak akan pernah tau dengan apa yang terjadi setelah melihat ini— " ucapan Chanyeol berhenti ketika tangannya membuka selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuh Luhan hingga kaki. Dan..

_SETT'_

Semua mata di dalam ruangan tempat Luhan di rawat, memandang kaki itu. Kaki itu—kaki kiri itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Oh Tuhan! Apa Chanyeol mempermainkan mereka?

Sehun menatap tajam sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Kenapa kakinya— " ucapan Minseok terhenti ketika Chanyeol menyahut dengan cepat.

" Akan ku jelaskan.. "

**_._**

**_._**

_" __Luhan dianiaya orang tidak dikenal. Kaki kirinya tertebas belati. Sudah ya aku tutup dulu..penjelasannya nanti saja.. cepat kemari, "_ dan **_PIP!_** panggilan terputus. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dokter yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

**_" _****_Sepertinya perkembangan kesehatan Luhan sudah nampak begitu baik " Dokter itu tersenyum ramah kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik ke kedua kaki Luhan yang terlihat tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._**

**_" _****_Maaf dok, saya ingin bertanya tentang kaki Luhan— " ucapan Chanyeol terhenti._**

**_" _****_Oh iya.. itu yang ingin saya bicarakan. Mari ke ruangan saya saja.. " Dokter itu membawa serta Chanyeol menuju ruang kerja sang dokter yang menangani Luhan—Kim JoonMyun. _**

**_" _****_Xiao Luhan.. Amputasi Kaki kanan? " Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Dokter itu setelah ia membaca isi berkas yang ternyata hasil pemeriksaan Luhan. Chanyeol mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres disini~_**

**_" _****_Dokter.. "_**

**_" _****_Saya juga kurang tau, setelah operasi berjalan dua jam yang lalu.. Anak laki-laki itu dibawa ke ruang rawat, dan.. dia ditinggalkan seorang diri di ruang rawat tanpa ada suster. Namun, pada pengecekan kestabilan denyut nadi beberapa waktu yang lalu, kakinya tampak baik-baik saja. Padahal, kami sudah mengamputasinya—dan semua luka memar yang ada di tubuhnya benar benar bersih tanpa ada bekas. Kejadian ini pertama kalinya bagi saya dalam menangani pasien, " jelas Dokter itu, beliau terlihat merogoh loker meja kerjanya._**

**_" _****_Dan ini hasil foto x-ray kami pada bagian tempurung kakinya yang retak keseluruhan dan harus di amputasi " Chanyeol mengambil foto tersebut dan memang benar adanya bahwa bagian tempurung kaki Luhan tampak retak keseluruhan. Tapi kenapa—_**

**_" _****_Maaf dok sebelumnya.. apakah ada orang lain yang masuk ke ruang rawatnya Luhan? " tanya Baekhyun._**

**_" _****_Sepertinya ada. Tadi, saya sempat melihat seorang laki-laki berpawakan tinggi memakai jubah serba hitam dan masuk ke ruang rawatnya "_**

_**"**__**Jubah hitam? "**_

**_._**

**_._**

" Apa ada yang berfikiran sama denganku? Aku rasa orang yang dimaksud dokter itu adalah Kris? " Jongin angkat bicara. Ketiga temannya tampak memijat pelipisnya masing-masing. Ini terasa semakin rumit—menurut Jongin.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin. " Kris? Kris sudah mati! Oh ayolah.. jangan bercanda, " Chanyeol duduk asal di sebelah Sehun.

" Kris muncul di mimpi Jongin dan membunuh Jongin memakai belati. Lalu Jongin juga bilang kalau Luhan cidera menjelang turnamen kita di sekolah. Dan— " Ujar Baekhyun terhenti.

" Lalu kau percaya? " tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya—bersebalahan dengan Jongin dan Minseok.

" Mungkin aku akan percaya sekarang—karena ciri-ciri Kris yang disebutkan Jongin di cerita konyolnya itu sama dengan ciri-ciri yang Dokter itu katakan padamu, " Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. Ingatannya kembali berputar _" Jubah Hitam? " _fikirnya.

" Kris memakai jubah hitam dengan membawa belati, " sahut Minseok.

" Aku rasa kita benar-benar harus menemui Kris. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kita setelah Luhan, " Ujar Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. _" Meskipun aku tau akan ada yang jadi korban selanjutnya.. Oh Tuhan ini semua salahku, "_

" Aku sedikit heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris kepada Luhan. Maksudku.. bagaimana bisa kaki yang sudah ditebas bisa kembali seperti semula tanpa ada luka apapun yang membekas. Bukankah itu terlalu magis? Atau Kris bukan manusia? " ungkap Minseok dengan nada penasarannya.

" Kurasa Kris lebih dari seorang manusia, " sahut Baekhyun kemudian dengan asal.

" Entah dia manusia atau bukan, yang jadi pertnyaannya adalah apa tujuan Kris mencelakai Luhan lalu menyembuhkannya lagi? itu terdengar bodoh! Mana ada penjahat yang mau menyembuhkan tawanannya sendiri? " gumam Chanyeol.

" Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya ada yang dia incar dari seorang Luhan, " ucap Sehun sambil melirik temannya yang masih dalam masa koma—siang itu.

" Apa? " Chanyeol menatap Sehun.

" Aku tidak tau, " jawab Sehun sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dengan helaan nafas panjang kemudian menatap keempat teman-temannya.

" Baiklah.. aku ingin malam ini kita ke danau untuk menemui Kris dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik-baik. Setelah ini kalian pulang dan bawa beberapa baju, makanan, atau kebutuhan kalian yang lain. Kita berkumpul di danau itu jam 7, " jelas Jongin kepada keempat teman-temannya sembari memandang Luhan yang tidur diranjang—disebelahnya.

_" __Kami akan berjuang untukmu Lu.. "_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_07.00 AM_**

Lorong Rumah sakit sudah terlihat sepi. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang rawat Luhan. DIlihatnya Luhan masih terbaring disana dalam keadaan koma. Sehun meletakkan sebuket bunga kesukaan Luhan diatas nakas. Lalu pemuda tinggi itu meletakkan ransel bawaannya di sofa dan berjalan ke toilet di ruangan tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia keluar dari toilet tersebut dan mendapati seseorang yang berdiri disamping ranjang Luhan—membelakanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED!

.

.

.

kyaa FF fantasy pertama saya. nanti disini momment couplenya yang diperlihatkan cuma dikit. jadi gak terlalu merujuk ke couple-couple an.. hehe..

tapi, tetep saya buat kayak couple-couple an biar ada romance nya wkwk :D

Mohon komentarnya ya readerss...


End file.
